


Radiant Legend: Awakening

by retrom



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Awakening, Radiant Historia, The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Hyrule Warriors
Genre: Alternate Canons, Alternate Timelines, Blurry Chronogeography, Crossover, Dialogue Heavy, Dimension Travel, Monster of the Week, Post Canons, References to Author's Other Works, Special Attacks, Teamwork, Time and space
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-07
Updated: 2014-12-07
Packaged: 2018-02-28 11:50:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2731385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/retrom/pseuds/retrom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Two powerful artifacts of Time and Space Travel have been stolen. Link and Stocke must go to Ylisse, join with Lucina/Marth, and track them down.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Overseers of Time and Space

In the darkness of night a book glows and summons it's master. The holder of the White Chronicle stirs in his sleep til it wakens him. After opening his eyes, Stocke lets them rest on Raynie's face, illuminated by the artifact on his desk. He felt like he spent ages setting everything straight, achieving a happy ending for all. After finally earning his life with Raynie, Stocke was disappointed he would ever have to read that book again. With a sigh, he turned the page and found a message left by Teo and Lippti. The Black Chronicle was missing. Stocke reluctantly armed himself and dived into the halls of Historia.

There was a ringing in another hero's ears to awaken him. The purple fairy caught Link's attention and relayed a call from Lana and Cia. Lana's Summoning Gate was missing. Link wondered what this meant but decided not to wake Zelda as he prepared. The war was over and everybody had found a new home in this era of Hyrule. The thief was likely hopping across time and space. Cia told Link to meet Lana through a secret passage in the Temple of Time.

"We are most apologetic to disturb your well deserved rest Stocke."  
Teo and Lippti greeted their old ally.

"There are few others among our trust and we have communicated with them as well. We are not the only overseers of Time in greater Space." Teo leads with Lippti adding...

"The Chronicles are not the only means to travel through Time either."

Teo nods confirming his sister's words and continues.  
"Another artifact was stolen as well and we have been able to track both of them to a third dimension."

"Ylisse." Lippti adds with another nod from her brother as he speaks again.

"I should mention, our associates have summoned their own heroes as well."

"From Hyrule." Stocke gets the impression Lippti is struggling to get a word in edgewise.  
"Oh, here they come!" Lippti turns to face a stairway nearby.

Lana catches Link up on much of the same as was told to Stocke as they pass through hidden and twisting stairs in the Temple of Time. At the bottom of the stairs, Lippti and Teo warmly greet Lana as Link and Stocke appraise eachother. Proxi takes the liberty of introducing Link.

"Don't mind him, Link is the quiet type." Link holds his hand out to shake as Stocke answers.

"You wouldn't be called here if you hadn't traveled through time as much as I have. I can understand it leaving you speechless."

Teo interrupts, "This is great, you three must work together to save all of Time and Space."

Stocke speaks up, "Three?"

Lippti answers, "My brother gets ahead of himself. You will meet another warrior when you arrive in Ylisse. She will be your guide and your ally."

The heroes are lead to one of many doors topping one of many staircases. Ylisse is caligraphied across the archway. Lana calls through the door as they open it.

"Hey Anna! It's open on our side, open yours!"

Link and Stocke look to eachother briefly sharing a thought of who Anna may be before stepping through the gate.

A girl with long blue hair waits where the red haired one had told her too. Lucina had long decided she must protect the eternity of Ylisse and followed Anna's beckoning back to the future. Two men would step out from the ruins of the fallen castle, each wearing a scarf she was told. Lucina decided to don her disguise once more, thinking it would be easier this way. While leaning against a tree there was a flash in the distant halls, drawing her to stand. Link and Stocke exit the castle to meet a man in blue to complete their color themed team.

"Were you two sent by Anna? I'm Marth." Lucina introduces herself.

Both are caught off guard, so Proxi responds, "We thought you might be Anna!"

Lucina shakes her head, and Stocke replies, "I'm beginning to see a pattern with overseers of Time."

Lucina adds with a smirk, "...and Space?"

The three heroes share a laugh and decide to set off at sunrise. None of them knowing where or when their journey will take them.


	2. We said, "Work together."

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Monsters are summoned from Hyrule and our heroes must learn to attack as a team.

From the ruins of Plegia Castle, the heroes travel north. Lucina warns they will be passing though the Border Sands. The tales she shares about the Mad King Gangrel reminds Link of Gerudo Valley and Ganondorf. Stocke remembers the Desertification, but also Cygnus in particular...

"Wait, do you two feel that?" Stocke stops his comrades.

It feels vaguely familiar to Link but he can't put his finger on it.

Lucina asks, "Is it an earthquake?"

The sands are shifting below their feet with the march of many other heavy legs. From the dunes they begin to rampage, an ambush of large spiders.

Proxi is alarmed, "Oh no, Gohmas?" Link nods confirming the fairy's fears.

"There's a woman riding one!" Lucina calls out.

Stocke takes measure of the situation, "Can we save her?"

Link shakes his head while Proxi explains, "No... The Gohmas have completely brainwashed her if they haven't eaten her brain entirely. Agitha is practically a Gohma herself now." Link draws his bow and Proxi warns the others, "Watch out for their lasers, then they'll expose their weakness!"

There are three spiders to deal with, it may benefit them to split up and take one each but Stocke has his doubts. 

"You know her Link, can you still take care of her?" Proxi seems more discouraged than Link. Stocke takes his determination for an answer and continues, "Alright Marth, you take one and I'll take the other!"

The red and blue heroes unsheathe their swords, Falchion and Historica. Lucina rushes in after each blast with her own piercing thrusts of the Legendary rapier. Stocke begins to feel light headed as he tries to concentrate and use his fire magic. Lucina fairs fine behind her Marth mask, after taking down her own target with a critical hit, she's the first to hurry to Stocke's aid.

"Don't focus on it's eye so much, it'll brainwash you too!" Lucina calls out to Stocke and snaps him out of it.

"You're right Marth, I just have to burn the whole thing down!" Stocke comes to his senses and changes his tactics. 

The Gohma closes in on Stocke, but Lucina follows his lead. Together they perform a double Push Assault and Stocke finishes it off with a Fire Storm. Meanwhile Agitha has been blocking Link's arrows with her parasol until Stocke catches up and helps Link shoot a Fire Arrow to burn through. The queen screeches in agony before fading away in a cloud of shadows. The princess disappears with her master leaving something behind.

Proxi speaks as Link reaches for the remains, "It's a piece of paper."

Stocke gestures for Link to pass the page, "It's from the Black Chronicle. These monsters must have been summoned by the thief."

Lucina asks, "Black Chronicle?" causing Stocke to hesitate.

Choosing his words carefully, out of habit of keeping the White Chronicle a secret, Stocke replies, "The treasure that was stolen from my world. This isn't the first time I've had to follow it's trail."

The green and blue heroes accept this answer and agree to keep an eye out for any other pages of the Black Chronicle as they continue their adventure.


End file.
